Talk:Meta Knight
Editing Notes fixed the formatting of the box i can't believe know one got round to that--Semajdraehs 21:42, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I know it's so strange. ParaGoomba348 C'mon, just talk to me 22:32, 2 August 2008 (UTC) i put another image of meta knight unmasked. User:Samayoa Canvas Curse This page needs more info on his appearance in Canvas Curse. Does he do anything? How does one unlock him? Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 21:46, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Mistranslation of Meta Knight's Revenge? Apparently Meta Knight's dialogue in the English version of KSS is quite a bit different from that of the original Japanese version. See here. Any thoughts? —Jimbo Jambo 22:21, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Master "Sword" vs. Master "ability" So, which is it? Because there is a difference. I feel like a broken record now, but it gotta get done. I believe that it is NOT the Master "Sword", but the Master ability because, in honesty, it is. The ability could solve any puzzle in the game. 'Sides, we have a name that has been used canonically and even by the creators: Galaxia. I'm fixing the info on the page. --'OxicoI hear voices crying ' 21:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :But before you do, look at official art of the sword from KatAM and compare it to artwork from other games (besides the MK official art, but that doesn't count because another it seems to have another inconsistency by having him the Sword in the wrong hand), it looks very different. Its not like the page is discounting the existence of Galaxia, just stating that another sword (just like it) exists. And perhaps the biggest thing of evidence is that MK gets rid of the sword (this sword being the Master Sword) by sealing it away in the Mirror World at the end of the game, and then has another (most likely the Galaxia) in the following games. EmptyStar 21:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Point taken. --'OxicoI hear voices crying ' 22:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::You should spend some time at the non-Wikia Zelda Wiki; they're incredibly skeptical of anything said in interviews if it even comes close to contradicting something said in a game. I mean, I'm not beyond convincing that the name of the ability is not the same as the sword used to obtain it, but I'd like a little more than one obscure quote referring to a game that isn't even Kirby canon if I'm to believe that the sword's name in the game series is Galaxia. :::Also, correct me if I'm wrong, as it's been a little while since I've beaten Amazing Mirror, but I don't remember it saying that Meta Knight actually left his sword in the Mirror World. The concept art also isn't sufficient evidence to suggest he has different swords considering how drastically art can change from game to game - they probably just liked the look of the sword in the anime and decided to use the design in the game art. 05:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Which 3d Game? Which 3d Game Did Meta Knight Lost Hiss Mask? Please Do Not Erase And Reply!!!Meta Knight Rocks 18:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) It says "has yet to lose", meaning he didn't.Yagomus 20:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Mask I've always thought that his mask added yellow to the wearer's eyes. Is this true? Especially for Brawl, because when Kirby copies Meta Knight, his eyes (Kirby's) turn green, in which they are normally blue, and MK's eyes are white, but when he wears the mask, his eyes are yellow. Plasma Wisp 22:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting thought, but all speculation ::Same as Crys, though that's a good observation. We'll have to see later on in the series.-- His eyes change colour from his mood right...? hi, i'm a person--StrawberryFlowermaster42 01:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Master Why does this article say that Meta Knight has two swords? I always understood that his swords name is Galaxia and its copy ability is master. When does it say otherwise? And if the difference is in the spikes on the side, then doesn't that mean that in all games without the spikes on the side of his sword he is using Master? 19:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :In the anime, once Kirby swallows the Galaxia, he becomes Galaxia Kirby. Reversinator ::Yeah, but how do we know Master is different from Galaxia? 06:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Galaxia has spikes. Master doesn't. Reversinator ::::So in Kirby's adventure, Meta Knight uses Master? 01:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::The graphics for the NES were limited, so they couldn't add tiny spikes to the sword, so we don't know if it's Master or Galaxia. Reversinator ::::::What about Nightmare in Dreamland? 02:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Nightmare There seems to be several similarities between MK and Nightmare: #Meta Knight's pose in the anime, most notably the 3d episode, is strikingly similar to Nightmare's #His playable minigames are called Meta knightmare #Meta knight is a near-anagram of Nightmare, with the "t" being there instead of the "r" #MK's opposite, Dark MK, is teamed up with Dark mind, whom some consider the miror of Nightmare. #Meta Knight's cape #The background of Nightmare in Dreamland is MK's mask All this, plus the possibility that he was created by NME, seems fishy. I'm not saying he's a bad guy; not in the least. But maybe they're relatives or something. Any opinions? 05:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :No Ugoz 10:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::No. Reversinator :::No. Those are all just coincidences. ::::Awwwww, come on. You've got to admit that it's intereresting at the least, even if it is coincidence. Plus, I'm like 75% sure he was created by Nightmare. 01:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Create an account. Anyhow, it is interesting to me, at least. -- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 01:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::I would like to, but I'm not yet 13. 04:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm 11. Lie your age. :::::::That's what I did. (cause I'm a year behind 13) ::::::::For more info on the subject, look at my page on smash wiki. Anyways, any more comments? 05:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The only way you can be sure is if YOU go and talk to Sakurai. Ugoz 06:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Now what are the chances of that? ::::::::::Sakurai: *laughs* Reversinator :::::::::::Good idea, Sakurai's on my speeddial. Seriously, these can't be coincidences if Meta Knight was created by Nightmare. 19:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC)